


unbeknownst to most, my desire is you.

by Blurredgraylines



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lucifer AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurredgraylines/pseuds/Blurredgraylines
Summary: LUCIFER INSPIRED.Not so much fallen, but the wings on her back are now metaphorically hang around her eyes. She grants people their deepest, darkest desires - but for a price.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	unbeknownst to most, my desire is you.

The loud bass of the club shakes the walls and reverberates through the dance floor. Lena grins as she looks at the crowd. Eyes trail up her body and she finds a crowd drawn to her. 

Never one to turn down invitations to have sex, Lena takes the hand of a gorgeous brunette who extended her hand. 

“Hello, beautiful. What’s your name?” 

“Ava.” 

“What beings to Lux today, Ava?” Lena throws the bartender a wink as she walks away with Ava. 

Sam rolls her eyes and pours the drunken man in front of her another shot of whiskey. She’s all but used to Lena’s tendencies by now. 

Less than a decade ago, she was one of the most feared demons that helped Lena rule hell. The souls beg and scream for mercy as she ripped their eyeballs out, letting them cry in agony before snapping her fingers to start it all over again. The souls spend eternity repeating the act of cruelty, all for that bit of satisfaction it gave to the demons. 

It was fun, unlike now. Sam huffs as she polishes another glass.

Everyone pays her no attention as they continue dancing and drinking. It doesn’t matter. They’re all going to hell anyway. No one that spends their time in a place like Lux would ever qualify for heaven. 

Not like they have to know. 

Sam hates it here, but Lena made her stay. 

“You’re my demon.” Lena said, flatly. 

As much as Sam hates Earth, her loyalty for Lena never wavers. She sticks around and makes sure Lena is okay, despite knowing the fact that Lena will be okay. 

After all, she’s Lena Phosphoros Luthor. 

The morning star, some would say. 

The devil, others whisper. 

Sam is midway through pouring a dozen of shots when a blood curdling scream pierces through the loud resounding bass music. 

“AHHHHHHH!”

Bloody hell, Sam thinks as she unsheathes her knife.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back from the dead, too. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @ donttakeitpersonally (previously known as blurredgreylines).


End file.
